<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pushed Together by LucindaAM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739970">Pushed Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM'>LucindaAM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Write For Me [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, No Smut, Tony's a dead man, Total Soap Opera Up In Here, angst if you squint, tony agrees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Steve have been busy pining after each other for months and Tony's sick of it. Would you just go ahead and admit you were in love already?</p><p>Desperate times require desperate measures.</p><p>Tony just may not like the consequences though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Write For Me [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For stacey: Thanks for the awesome prompts.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>Trigger Warnings: Mentions of roofies. They're not used in a malevolent way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony crossed his arms and let out a frustrated breath. “I’m going to tell him.”</p><p>Nat slapped his arm. “Don’t you dare!” She ordered.</p><p>Tony flung his hands up in defeat. “What are we supposed to do then, huh? I’m going grey here watching this hopeless love story play out and I refuse to be a part of it any longer! This isn’t Romeo and Juliet for Odin’s sake! And it’s not some damn telenovela. They’re allowed to date!”</p><p>Nat crossed her arms over her chest and quirked a brow. “You done?”</p><p>Tony grumbled something unflattering under his breath and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>Nat rolled her eyes and glanced over at the surveillance footage of you and Steve. You were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, reading books. Every now and again, while the other one wasn’t looking, one of you would glance up and smile softly at the other before turning back to your book. It was romantic, in its own way. But Natasha had to admit, she was getting just as sick of the whole thing as the rest of the tower.</p><p>She’d tried egging the blooming relationship on by cornering Steve at every turn with dates with random women from Stark Industries. Somehow, all that had done was dig Steve’s feet further into the ground. Don’t get her started on YOU.</p><p>You could barely be in the same room with the man before you’d turn into a jumbled ball of nerves. If Natasha had a nickel for every time you’d faked a family emergency phone call just so you’d have an excuse to flee the room, well, she’d have two nickels. It wasn’t a lot, but it was weird that it had happened twice.</p><p>“What should we do about it, then?” She asked, glancing back at Tony.</p><p>Tony’s head shot up and he looked like he’d just been given free reign of the kingdom. He rubbed his hands together. “Just leave it to me, Romanov.”</p><p> </p><p>You sat at the kitchen counter and made a distrustful face as you stared at the drink in front of you.</p><p>“Really? You’re really going to make that face? You haven’t even tried it!” Tony whined.</p><p>“You put your fingers in it, Tony. I don’t know where you’ve been.”</p><p>Tony pointed an accusing finger at your face. “First of all, I touched the LEMON which I LOVINGLY squeezed onto it for you to add some FLAVOR to your life. And second, I washed my hands. You were there. You made me wash them twice.”</p><p>You shrugged a shoulder. “What can I say? I believe in proper hand hygiene.” You said. You gripped the tumbler in your hand. “You sure this is nonalcoholic? I have shit to do tonight and you know I’m a lightweight.”</p><p>Tony waved his hand impatiently. “Yeah. Yeah. Just try it.”</p><p>You took a deep breath, shrugged your shoulders and tossed the entire drink back in one gulp. Tony’s eyes went wide as you sat at the table and nodded slowly. “Not bad. Not bad. Maybe you have a career as a bartender waiting if this whole tech business thing goes belly up.”</p><p>Tony took the glass from you slowly, his panicked eyes eyeing you carefully. “I have to say . . . I wasn’t . . . uh . . . when you said you were a lightweight, I wasn’t expecting you to . . . you know . . .” He motioned chugging the drink.</p><p>You shrugged your shoulder. “It wasn’t like it was spiked.” You said, glancing at him in confusion.</p><p>He swallowed hard and you nodded slowly. “Right. Well. I’m just gonna . . .” You gestured over your shoulder with your thumb and started climbing off the barstool. Before you realized what was happening, you were on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. “Oooooh. That . . .” You giggled. “That drink was a DOOZY.”</p><p>You tried to push yourself up on your elbows but the room seemed to swim as Tony rushed around the bar.</p><p>“Shit.” He murmured, glancing around.</p><p>You rolled onto your stomach and pressed your cheek against the cold tiled floor. “Imma go nap-nap now.” You hiccuped.</p><p>Tony shook his head above you. “Nope. Bad idea. Don’t go nap-nap. JARVIS! Get Bruce up here!”</p><p>Tony turned you back onto your back and threw his hips over yours as he pried open your eyelids. You groaned and squinted at the bright lights. “Come on, kid. Stay with me here.”</p><p>Pounding feet sounded as Steve burst into the kitchen after having heard a thud and Tony’s panicked shouts.</p><p>“What’s . . .” Steve trailed off as he took in the sight before him. You on the ground, smiling wide as could be and Tony straddling your hips. “Uh . . .” The wave of conflicting emotions that swamped the soldier left him confused as he tried to process what he was seeing.</p><p>Tony glanced from Steve to you and back again. “It’s not what you think!” He screamed, jumping to his feet and backing away from you.</p><p>You rolled back onto your stomach and glanced up. “Sssssssteeeeve. Steven. Stoven. Stoven? No. Stevie.” You cooed.</p><p>Steve’s eyebrows rose and he glanced at Tony again. “Is . . . is she drunk?” He demanded incredulously.</p><p>Tony shook his head frantically. “What? No! Of course not!”</p><p>You rested your head on your elbow and smiled at Steve dreamily as Nat raced into the kitchen behind Steve. She took one look at your drugged state on the floor and her eyes narrowed on the inventor.</p><p>“Ah, Steeeeeve. McQueen. Lighting. You’re . . . *hicc* Anyone ever tell you that you have spangly eyes?” You asked.</p><p>Steve’s gaze turned to yours as your eyes traveled down his frame. Steve had the strangest desire to cover himself up.</p><p>“And those abs.” You licked your lips. “I could wash my clothes on them.”</p><p>Three sets of eyes snapped to your face as the awkwardness of the statement filled the room to near bursting.</p><p>Steve turned bright red as you continued staring at his stomach. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms in front of said abs.</p><p>Nat crossed to the kitchen counter where your empty glass sat abandoned. She held it up to her nose and took a whiff. Her eyes widened in disbelief.</p><p>“Come on doll. I don’t know what happened to you, but let’s get you to bed.”</p><p>You giggled and held your arms out as Steve picked you up. “Weeeeee.” You giggled, swinging your legs back and forth as you clung tightly to Steve’s neck.</p><p>Steve carried you out of the room, leaving a very relived Tony alone with a very murderous spy.</p><p>“You ROOFIED her?!” Nat hissed. “That was your genius plan?! Why’d you even have roofies, Tony?!”</p><p>Tony flung his hands up. “Shhhhh!” He ordered, lunging towards the spy and slapping a hand on her mouth. The two of them glanced in the direction of the doorway. After a few minutes and when Steve hadn’t come barreling back in, Nat pointed the tip of her blade against Tony’s stomach and he danced away. He held his hands up in surrender as she circled him.</p><p>“It’s not what you think! And she wasn’t supposed to drink the whole thing! She was just supposed to confess her feelings. That was it. We were going to have a nice confession, I’d record it, I’d play it for Steve, everyone wins.”</p><p>Nat eyed Tony for a long minute before her knife disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared in the first place. “Okay.” She said simply.</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>She nodded. “Alright. I believe you.” She turned to saunter out of the room. “You should probably take the word ‘genius’ off your resume though because that was the single most asinine plan I’ve ever heard anyone come up with. And yes! That includes Clint’s!”</p><p>Tony gasped in outrage and chased after the spy.</p><p> </p><p>Two floors above them, Steve slid your door open and walked you inside. He laid you on your bed carefully and went to pry your shoes off. “Stevie. It’s not bedtime yet.” You grumbled, although your arms had already wrapped around your pillow and your body was already relaxing.</p><p>Steve shook his head and chuckled. “Just sleep it off doll.” He hesitated a moment before he leaned down to press a kiss to your head. “Get some rest. I have to go murder Tony.” Steve pressed to his feet and scoffed. “Roofies. I’m gonna KILL him.”</p><p>Steve moved to leave but your hand reached out to snag his wrist. “I love you, Stevie. I wish you’d love me too.”</p><p>Steve stood frozen in place for a long minute. Then, a smile bright enough to light the entirety of the city of New York appeared on his face. He leaned back down and pressed another lingering kiss to your forehead. “Get some rest, doll. I think you and I need to have a long talk in the morning.”</p><p>You mumbled something in your sleep and Steve slunk out of the room.</p><p>He let the smile linger on his lips as far as the elevator and then he crossed his arms over his chest and pushed the button for the R&amp;D floors. He was going to KILL Tony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader's not drunk anymore. Does she still feel the same way?</p><p>With a guest appearance by: Revenge, a dish best served cold.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the wonderful stacey who gave me the inspiration to write the sequel that so many of you asked for! </p><p>Hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your head felt like you’d leant it to an Irish tap-dancing troupe when your eyes finally fluttered opened. You groaned and rolled over in your bed. What the hell had you gotten yourself into last night?</p><p>You pushed to your feet and your stomach rolled.</p><p>You clutched at it in a blind panic and froze; waiting . . . listening . . .</p><p>You let out a breath of relief when you didn’t feel a need to sprint to the bathroom.</p><p>You glanced around your room, looking for clues as to kind of BS you’d gotten yourself mixed up in. Based on the blank space in your head where at least a couple hours' worth of memories ought to be, you had a feeling Tony was involved and that never boded well.</p><p>Your eyes caught on the outline of a card lying on the nightstand next to your bed. You glanced at it, curious and reached out a hand to pick it up. Something heavy fell out of it and hit the floor.</p><p>You glanced down to see a key lying amid the mess of your bedroom floor. You stared down at it for a long minute, not quite understanding why it was there before you turned your attention back to the card.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Doll, you seemed pretty out of it last night. When you wake up, I’d like to debrief about what happened. I’ll be in my apartment all day. Feel free to stop by whenever. Yours truly, Steve.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Your face paled and you sat heavily on the bed.</p><p>Oh, what fresh hell had you woken up in? What. Had. You. <em>DONE</em>?!</p><p>Your stomach shifted again and this time, you scrambled to the bathroom. You dropped to your knees in front of the toilet and dry heaved a few times before your body realized that it had nothing to give Thank goodness for small miracles.</p><p>You pushed to your feet and glanced at your reflection in the mirror. You tidied your hair with shaking hands and touched up your makeup. “JARVIS . . . is Steve in his apartment?” You asked as you slipped into fresh clothes.</p><p>“Yes, he is.”</p><p>“Can you tell him I’m on my way up?”</p><p>“He has asked me to inform you that he'll be waiting. He left his key for your use."</p><p>The key. Right. The key to Steve’s apartment. The key meant to get you INTO Steve’s apartment. The apartment key. That key.</p><p>You walked over to where it had fallen and picked it up.</p><p>“Play me out, JARVIS.” You murmured sadly.</p><p>The opening cords of Elton John’s Candle in the Wind started playing as you funeral marched yourself out your door.</p><p>You continued humming the song to yourself as you rode the elevator to Steve’s floor and found his door.</p><p>Most of the doors on the floor had more sophisticated locking systems courtesy of Tony and his incessant need for constant improvement. But for good ol’ Captain America, he’d made a single exception.</p><p>You held out your hand and used the key to open Steve’s door.</p><p>“Steve?” You called out, shutting the door behind you.</p><p>“I’m in here!” He called back.</p><p>You dropped the key in the bowl by the front door and moved further into the apartment. Something smelled heavenly as you moved through the apartment and you wondered how rude it would be to ask for something to eat before Steve handed down your fate.</p><p>“Where?” You called again.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>Steve’s voice sounded from just down the hall. You saw a single door open and walked towards it.</p><p>You turned to walk into the room and froze where you stood. The room was dark but someone had strung fairy lights around it. A picnic blanket was laid out on the floor and all of your favorite breakfast dishes were laid out on top of it. Steve was standing in the corner looking sheepish as he took in your reaction.</p><p>“Wha . . . what is all this?” You asked breathlessly, looking up at him.</p><p>Steve smiled. “Well . . . you said something to me last night and I realized that I was being a coward.” Steve stepped around the breakfast feast and drew close to you. He took one of your hands in his and gazed into your eyes. “What I should have had the courage to tell you months ago was that I’ve fallen in love with you. You’re smart, you’re witty. You make me laugh. You’re tough enough to keep up with me and you’ve got enough fire in you to stop me when I’ve gone too far. You’re everything I never knew I needed and . . . I love you.”</p><p>You were struggling to breathe but you managed a smile anyway. You laughed tearfully. “Damn, Rogers. I hope I put it just as eloquently last night.” You choked out.</p><p>Steve smiled brightly. “That mean you still love me?” He asked.</p><p>You nodded quickly, biting your lip.</p><p>Steve grinned and swooped in close, pressing a kiss to your lips. “Come on.” He said, pulling away and grabbing your hand. “I had Wanda help me make all your favorites.”</p><p>You settled on the floor and Steve started dishing you up a plate. “I can do it.” You said shyly.</p><p>Steve shook his head adamantly. “No. Let me serve you, doll.” He said.</p><p>You blushed.</p><p>Steve handed you your plate a few minutes later and you dug in. You’d only taken a few bites when you dared ask your question.</p><p>“Not that I don’t love that it got us here, Steve, but what on earth happened last night?”</p><p>Somehow in that split second, Steve’s expression changed from bright and loving to dark and murderous. You swallowed hard and felt a wave of sympathy wash over you for every bad guy Steve had ever taken down.</p><p>“Tony . . . roofied you.” Steve said eventually.</p><p>You froze. You took a second to process that information and then you nodded. You gently set your plate down and dusted off your slacks before you dusted off your hands. You nodded once more and then moved to push to your feet.</p><p>Steve snagged your wrist. “Whoa, whoa, whoa.” He chuckled.</p><p>You shook your head. “I love you Steve, I do, but Lord help you if you try to stop me. I’m gonna kill him.”</p><p>Steve chuckled and tugged on your wrist when you tried to stand again.</p><p>“That’s the reaction I had yesterday when I found out too, doll. But it’s been taken care of.”</p><p>You narrowed your eyes and crossed your arms over your chest. “How?” You asked suspiciously; because if Tony wasn’t dead, he hadn’t paid enough.</p><p>Steve shrugged a shoulder and glanced at his watch. He pulled out his phone and pressed a button. A television descended down from the ceiling and flicked on. “Natasha caught me last night before I could give Tony a piece of my mind. She said that I should turn on channel 7 right around now and that it would all be taken care of. She said that if you were here, you’d want to watch too.”</p><p>“This better be good.” You murmured angrily under your breath. Steve smirked.</p><p>The two of you watched as the news channel turned to commercial break. Your stomach rumbled and you turned back to your breakfast as you watched a puppy food commercial and then a soup commercial. You’d just taken a big bite of eggs when Tony’s face appeared on screen.</p><p>“Hi. My name’s Tony Stark and many of you know me as Iron Man.” The screen flashed behind him with images of Iron Man in action. You stabbed your eggs forcefully and took another bite as you rolled your eyes.</p><p>“What you may not know about me is that I suffer from erectile dysfunction.”</p><p>You coughed hard, spewing eggs all over Steve’s picnic blanket. You choked and Steve reached over and slapped your back distractedly while you both stared wide eyed and slack jawed at the television.</p><p>“That’s why I turned to Viagra. Viagra is America’s number one recommend treatment for erectile dysfunction. Put the pep back in your step and ask your doctor about Viagra today.”</p><p>A few images of Tony walking in scenic locals flashed on screen while a list of side effects was quickly read in a monotone voice. Then the camera zoomed in on Tony’s face. “Viagra. The number one sex aid of me, Iron Man.”</p><p>The screen cut to black.</p><p>Silence reigned in the apartment as you and Steve sat frozen in shock.</p><p>A ding echoed through the apartment and Steve fumbled for his phone. He had a single text message from Nat.</p><p>“Look outside.”</p><p>You and Steve glanced at each other and then raced to the window just in time to see the entire Iron Legion with Viagra banners streaming behind them take off into the air.</p><p>You lost it.</p><p>Tears were streaming down your face as you curled in on yourself, laughing so hard, you were afraid you were going to crack a rib.</p><p>Steve wasn’t fairing much better.</p><p>When you’d both exhausted yourselves, you glanced over at him, lying on the floor next to you and you reached out and hand. He held it in his and the two of you smiled sweetly. “I think he’s suffered enough for one day.” You said softly, wiping at your eyes.</p><p>Steve nodded slowly. “Then again . . . I hear that poor Tony suffers from erectile dysfunction. We should get him some reading material. You know . . . let him know he has options.”</p><p>You smiled deviously.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was in the lab when the elevator dinged. “Sorry to interrupt, boss.” Happy said, pushing two huge bins full of mail into the lab.</p><p>Tony glanced up annoyed. “Come on, Happy. You know Pepper’s the one that deals with this kind of stuff.”</p><p>Happy was looking anywhere but at Tony’s face. “Yeah. Boss. But . . . uh . . . she said this stuff was specifically for you.”</p><p>“You okay, Hogan?” Tony asked, ducking to try and be in Happy’s line of sight.</p><p>Happy glanced at the ceiling and started backing away. “Yup. Yup. Everything’s great. It’s all looking up. Or forward. Or good. Yup. Uhh . . . I gotta get back to work. Working hard. I mean. Just working. Working at my job. That I do.” Happy spammed the elevator button leaving a very confused Tony behind.</p><p>Tony glanced into the bin of the first one and opened the first package he saw. Inside were shirts, mugs, pens, notebooks, ball caps and lanyards all with Viagra’s brand name printed across them.</p><p>“Uh, JARVIS? I think we have a case of mistaken identity here.” He said.</p><p>JARVIS seemed to chuckle. Tony froze. He’d never programmed JARVIS to do that. “No, sir. Those packages very much belong to you.”</p><p>A screen appeared in front of Tony’s face and a Viagra commercial started playing.</p><p>Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Romanov.” He cursed.</p><p>A voice played on the speakers overhead. “Don’t mess with me, Stark.” Natasha said cheekily.</p><p>Tony pinched his brow and gestured at the rest of the bins full of mail. “And the rest of it?” He asked nervously.</p><p>JARVIS scanned it. “It appears to be hundreds of Viagra samples sent by fans and worried team members alike.” Tony grumbled and ran a hand through his hair. “What the hell am I going to do with all this?” He demanded.</p><p>“Typically speaking, you’re meant to ingest it.” JARVIS responded sassily.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was still standing frozen in the middle of his lab when Bruce came upstairs. He took one look at the Viagra merchandise splayed over the counter and nodded to himself. He slapped a hand on Tony’s shoulder and sipped his tea. “Sorry buddy. I guess you can’t have everything, huh?”</p><p>Bruce smiled to himself as Tony sputtered. It was going to be a great day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay. Okay. Okay. I ask this a lot, but I've got to know what you thought of that. Cuz I'll be honest, I almost died I was laughing so hard. </p><p>Hope it brightened your day as much as it did mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>